


Sny

by FujiCzardash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Self-Harm
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiCzardash/pseuds/FujiCzardash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boje jdou do finále a Eren nemůže spát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sny

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím,  
> předem díky všem kdo tu alepoň koutkem oka nahlédli :) Je to úplně první ff co na AO3 posílám (co vůbec někde zveřejňuju).
> 
> Varování:   
> nemám beta-readra, Eren si ubližuje a je tam OOC, mpreg.

_Letěl jsem vzduchem. Stačil jsem svým kamarádům. Bez většího problému jsem švihal a sekal čepelemi do masa. Najednou jsem věděl, že je čas. Kousl jsem se do ruky._

_Nic se nestalo. V pozadí se něco zlomilo. Znělo to až moc povědomě, ale nemohl jsem si vzpomenout. Ne, strom to nebyl. Připomínalo mi to… praskající kosti. Někdo byl právě zašlápnut Titánem._

_Ale kdo? Proč brečím? Proč sakra brečím?_

* * *

Prudce se posadil. Sen. Tvrdý závan reality ho ovanul. Bojí se zítřka? Zřejmě. Možná? Snad…

Vzduch. Musel ven projít se. Doufal, že mu to pomůže setřást ze sebe nepříjemný pocit z noční můry. Vyšel do chladné noci a jediné, co vypadalo ještě v pohybu, byly akorát noční zvířata a hmyz. Prošel se nádvořím hradu. Pocit úzkosti se ho pořád držel. Proč má stále ten špatný pocit, že se něco stane?

Sedl si pod strom a nevědomky se zahleděl na noční oblohu. Přemítal o nadcházející misi.

Za celý svůj vojenský život nezažil podobnou misi. Vyhlídky na ni byly odstrašující. Ne, že by nikdy nebyl na expedici, kde se jich vrátila sotva jedna desetina, nebo nestál proti zbytku světa spolu s jeho jednotkou… Ale tohlepočítalo se skoro kompletním vybitím zúčastněných vojáků. Předpoklady v číslech byly hrozivé.

Co si sakra vedení myslelo? Jak můžou vymyslet takovouhle akci, i když se jednalo o zřejmě poslední a finální souboj mezi nimi a titány? I ztráta jednoho muže je tragédie.

Přesto v armádě panovala zvláštní euforie. Ještě ani zdaleka válku nevyhráli, ale vojáci už se viděli se svými polovičkami a dětmi doma na zahradní houpačce, u řeky - jednoduše šťastni. Živí. Boj ale ještě nebyl u konce. A kdo ví kolika z nich se nakonec tohle splní. Ještě před páru hodinami pobírali po tomhle trávníku a živě diskutovali o vidině míru. Míru, který tak dlouho všichni chtěli, na který už tak dlouho čekali. Přestože právě obdrželi všechny informace o sebevražedném útoku, příslib pokoje a volnosti jim vykouzlil na duši klid.

Jeho to vůbec neuklidnilo. Sám prahl po pomstě nad všemi titány a věděl, že se nezastaví, dokud nebude válka vyhrána. Byl si jistý, že jsou lidé, kteří prahnou po pomstě stejně jako on, avšak na lidech. Má své vlastní zkušenosti. Zapojil-li aspoň maličko svou zabedněnou hlavu, přišel na prostý fakt, že úplný klid a mír nikdy nenastane. Museli to vědět. Všichni. A stejně viděl Sašu blábolit s úsměvem na rtech o objevování lovné zvěře za zdmi, Jeana s křivým úsměvem vtloukat Mikase do hlavy klíny o tom, že by chtěl mít velkou rodinu plnou černovlasých dětí. Ta mu na oplátku přebarvila oko a nos namodro.

Věděl, že jeho jednotka ho nenechá na holičkách. Věděl, že se za něj postaví a i on byl přesvědčen, že jim pohlídá záda. Ale co ten zlý sen? Noční můry neměl už hodně dlouho a tak nevěděl, co si má to tom myslet. Mohlo by se něco doopravdy tak zvrtnout? Předtucha smrti není dobré znamení.

Nic z toho se mu nelíbilo. "Bože, Erene, vzchop se," napomenul se, "zapřísáhl ses ďáblu, tak čel následkům." Musí si věřit. Spousta civilistů k nim vzhlíží. Stejně jako on za mlada.

Hlasitě si vzdychl. Upoutal tím na sebe pozornost kolemjdoucího.

"Jeagre? Co tu děláš? Je chladná noc a ty tu jen tak sedíš na špinavé trávě, hledíš na hvězdy a vzdycháš. Ó jak neskutečně romantické," ozval se příchozí hlubokým hlasem sironickým podtónem. "Navíc bys měl spát. Zítra odpoledne vyrážíme. Mám snad celou schůzi přetlumočit speciálně pro tvojí dutou hlavu?"

"Dobrý večer, pane. Poslouchal jsem pozorně, pane, nebude potřeba vynakládat zbytečné úsilí pro opakování, pane," vzhlédl na něj ze země. Nepokoušel se zvednout. Hlavou mu proletělo, že v další sekundě schytá kopanec přímo do čelisti, ale nic se nestalo.

Starší muž si opatrně prohlédl čistotu trávy a odhodlal si k němu přisednout a o trochu tišším tonem pokračoval: "Tak proč tu tak sedíš? Proč nespíš?"

"Proč nespíte a sedíte tu se mnou, pane?"

Levi se odfrkl. Eren na něj zkoušel zvrácenou logiku. "Jsi naděje lidstva, nezapomeň na to," připomenul mu, "nechceš, aby se snad díky tvojí pitomosti všechno posralo, ne?"

"Jste nejsilnější z lidstva, nezapomeňte na to…" Eren upřeně sledoval přísedícího pohled. Z nic neříkajícího obličeje se najednou stala pěst. Ano, přesně to byl ten nadřízený, kterého znal.

Nastalo ticho. Mladík si mnul namožené místo na obličeji a pozoroval při tom, jak se zakrslík vedle něho dívá na oblohu. Neubránil se úšklebu. Ne, Levi při svých 160 centimetrech svalů nebyl žádný lilipután, ale oproti ostatním mužům v armádě, působil maličce. Zřejmě Erenův pohled vycítil a obrátil na něj šedavé oči.

"Erene," začal zlehka. Eren věděl, co bude pokračovat. Obličej věčně naštvaného dvanáctiletého spratka najednou nepůsobiltak naštvaně.

'Že by měl desátník i jemnější stránku?' prolétlo sarkastickydruhému muži hlavou. Pro jistotu zatřepal hlavou, aby myšlenku vyhnal. "Nemůžu spát," odpověděl prostě na nevyřčenou otázku, "musím myslet na zítřek. Mám špatný pocit, jakoby se mělo něco hrozného stát."

"Máš strach," oznámil prostě Levi. Oči však z Erena nespustil.

"Ano, ale co s tím mám dělat? Jsme takhle blízko konce. Takhle blízko," udělal prsty gesto,jakoby mezi palcem a ukazováčkem něco držel, "ale co když se najednou všechno zvrtne. Já vím, že tak nesmím přemýšlet. Všechny ty žvásty o míru a podobné utopické sračky…“

"Hlídej si jazyk, Jeagere," přerušil ho ostře desátník. Zahleděl se znovu na hvězdy.

"Prostě tomu nevěřím. Když skončí éra obrů, co bude s námi? Nebudeme už potřeba. Nějaká část armády sice zůstane, ale většina? A průzkumná legie jako my, co se s ní stane? Nějak mi chybí vidina budoucnosti."

"Mám přesně ten samý problém," vydechl starší z nich. Zelené oči ho při tom pozorovaly. "Cítím jako bych neměl dožít dalšího večera. Vím, že celá tahle mise a vůbec, už formace je úplně na hovno, ale měla by nám pomoct k vítězství. Jsme vojáci, máme být smíření s tím nasazením života při každé akci," odmlčel se na moment, "ale teď je to jisté, že to dopadne pěkně pokurveně. A vidinu budoucnosti taky marně hledám. Skoro by bylo lepší, kdybych umřel, abych se tím nemusel zabývat a všechny ty poválečné sračky by šly mimo mně."

"Tohle neříkejte, pane…" řekl Eren skoro až naléhavě. To donutilo Leviho otočit hlavu.

"Nemůžu spát, proto jsem se šel projít." Eren ho nikdy v životě takhle vypadat neviděl. Bylo to tak mimo jeho pichlavou a nadřazenou povahu, že se až začal bát. Nevěděl co má od něj očekávat. Hrdina, k němuž tak dlouho vzhlížel, tu teď sedí jako ustrašená koza a změklým pohledem na něj civí. Avšak, nemohl říct, že se mu tohle uvolněnější já nelíbilo. "Válku vyhrajeme a při troše posraného štěstí i přežijem," řekl starší muž a usmál se, jako by to byl vtip, "splníš svou úlohu a všechno bude v pohodě."

"Vy taky budete v pohodě, pane. Se vším tím tréninkem, kterým jsem si s vámi prošel, vím, že jste mrštný a silný a taky chytrý. Kdyby mělo být všechno ztraceno, vy to přežijete," snažil se ho brunet nějakým způsobem uklidnit, ale moc se mu to nevedlo. Možná proto, že sám potřeboval uklidnit.

Nějakou chvíli bylo ticho, když Levi přemýšlel. "Můžeš mi něco slíbit?" zeptal se nakonec.

"Copak?" opáčil mladík nejistě.

"Slib mi, že pokud to mám přežít, tak to ty přežiješ se mnou," s těmi slovy, aniž by se Eren zmohl na odpověď, mezi nimi uzavřel mezeru. Shifterovi se zatmělo překvapením a úlekem před očima. To jako vážně teď…? Právě teď ho desátník líbá? A on se nechá? A proč vlastně? Ó bože, otevřel teď právě pusu, aby… Čert to vem. Nesnažil se pocity z polibku nějak zpracovat, prostě se jim poddal. Lehce se oddálil a hlesl mezi dalším polibkem: "Slibuji." 

"Myslím, že sem právě objevil svou vidinu budoucnosti," ukončil to Levi, "a bude to kurevsky otravné, jestli svůj slib nedodržíš," zamumlal.

"No dovolte!" zavrčel Eren. Desátník jen protočil oči.

"Vojíne, co uděláme s tím spánkem? Věděl bych o jedné metodě, která pomůže nám oběma," zašeptal mu do ucha. Oslovený jen bezhlasně kývl a s příjemným mrazením se nechal odvést.

* * *

 

_Letím vzduchem. Dostávám znamení. Hryžu se do palce. Očekávám, že se mé tělo začne měnit. Ale nic. Zkouším to znovu.Nic. Znovu. Nic. Řvu bolestí. Ukrutnou bolestí. Pohltí mě strach. Přede mnou titan. Křup a krev._

* * *

Plížili se. Snad, aby je nikdo neviděl. Kdo ví, koho taky trápila nadcházející výprava a mohl ho vidět mizet v desátníkově pokoji a ne v jeho vlastní útulné cele v hladomorně.

Eren byl vtáhnut do ložnice nejsilnějšího vojáka lidstva. Ještě se ani nestačily zabouchnout dveře a už byl starším mužem natlačen na stěnu ve žhavém polibku. Nechával se unášet na vlně nové zkušenosti. Levi si počínal bravurně a hodlal panicovi odhalit úplně nový svět. Tak omamný už jen samotný pocit chtíče, natož pak vřelost dotyků,množství smyslných polibků…

Když přišel čas na pocit úplnosti, vše se najednou zpomalilo. Ležel na zádech a Levi byl nad ním. Natáhl ruku a pohladil ho po ostře řezané tváři.Díval se hluboko do očí, které viděly a zažily daleko víc věcí, než si byl ochoten představit. Ztratil se. Najednou nevěděl kde je konec. Agonie střídala slast, slast zase euforie vrcholu. Cítil naplnění, úplnost. Najednou nepotřeboval nic jiného na světě.

Kde se v nich brala taková energie? Takový oheň? Je to snad díky pocitům, které byly podobné? Strach z nastávající události, depresivní vyhlídky? Teď bylo všechno jedno. Byl tam, žil. Potřeboval si dokázat, že to ještě zvládne. Pokud přežijí, mohli by tyhle zárodky zvláštních citů využít. Mohli by je přeměnit v něco jiného.

Hnědovlásek zaryl spokojeně nos do druhého hrudi. Pořád z něj byla cítit desinfekce. Neubránil se úšklebu. Těsně na to pak zívl.

"Konečně dost unavený?"

"Ano, pane, teď se mi bude spát výborně," zavrněl.

"Omlouvám se," řekl Levi a pohladil mladíka po hnědých rozčepýřených vlasech.

"Uh? Za co?" ptal se překvapeně.

"Nic. Zapomeň na to. Buď rád, že tě ještě teď nepošlu do sprchy a nenutím tě vyměnit peřiny. Budu předstírat, že se nic neděje, i když je to odporné-" Nestihl doříct větu, protože na něj Eren udělal výpad. Políbil ho.

"Děkuju," hlesl poté, "jsem rád za to jak to je." Usmáli se na sebe. "Vidíš, přesně takhle se mi líbíš, když se směješ. Ať si to zítra dopadne, jak chce," přiznal Levi, "Erene, jdi už spát. Já si dám ještě sprchu," dal mu pusu na čelo. Eren kývl, že rozumí a pozoroval, jak jeho milenec mizí v osobní koupelně. Vojínovi bylo jasné, že desátníkova chronická porucha mu nedovolí usnout v zaneřáděné posteli. Rozhodl se proto převléct peřiny než se vrátí. Aspoň něco málo pro něj udělá, když on toho pro něj udělal už tolik.

* * *

_Člověk bez tváře měl problém s plynem. Viděl jsem jasně znak křídel svobody vlát ve větru. Kousl jsem se do prstu. Padl jsem na kolena. Ruce na zádech, cítil jsem ruce na mých zádech._

* * *

Celé slunečné dopoledne, už i počasí mělo smysl pro humor, bylo vyhrazeno pro přípravu výstroje a zásobování. Také se procházela celá strategie ještě jednou, pro jistotu. Leviho četa měla pozici úplně na konci celé mašinerie. Eren byluprostřed celé jejich jednotky. Jeho černovlasý nadřízený se na něj co chvíli ohlížel. Už ráno byl zelený a nevypadal v pořádku.

Nicméně k večeru už měl každý dost z dlouhé cesty. Cíl byl nadohled. Nezbývalo než se připlížit a vyčkat v úkrytu na znamení.

Noc se blížila. Armin vzhlédl k desátníkovi a svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi. Pozoroval už chvíli, že kdykoliv se na sebe otočili, nebo jen o sebe zavadili pohledem, něco bylo jinak. Nechával si to však pro sebe.

Tvrdý boji za vítězství byl právě odstartován. Během několika minut se objevili obři, spoustu dobrých mužů při tom padlo, ale vypadalo to, že formace stále drží a sune se dál k hlavnímu cíli.

Eren se oháněl kolem sebe a spolu s Jeanem a Mikasou sekal jednoho titána za druhým. Najednou se u pravého křídla objevili shifteři a nastal ten pravý chaos. Armin nebyl schopen řádně pozorovat okolí, ale během deseti minut bylo po všem. Utřel si krev z čela, která mu po pádu tekla z rány na hlavě. Mezi stromy ležela těla. Spousta těl. Snažil se přejet očima všechny stojící, nebo alespoň hýbající se vojáky. Postřehl, jak z jednoho stromu přiletěl na zemEren. Vysmykl se desátníkovi Levimu z rukou a běžel k tělu na zemi. V tom momentu Armin uslyšel, co jeho kamarád volá. Rozběhl se k němu taky.

* * *

_Stačil jsem jim. Bez většího problému jsem sebou mrskal a švihal šavlemi. V dalším okamžiku jsem viděl Leviho dát znamení a Mikasu těsně pod nohama nějakého titána. Kousl jsem se do prstu a nic se nestalo. Znovu. Znovu. Přistál jsem tvrdě na kolena. Zem byla tvrdá. V dalším momentě jsem cítil ruce na ramenou. Zatočila se mi hlava, ale to už sem letěl pryč vzhůru černou tmou._

* * *

Levi popadl Erena dřív než ho stihl dohnat přibližující se titan. Něco bylo nepochybně špatně. Chtěl se proměnit, ale nešlo mu to. Všichni mysleli a počítali s tím, že toho titána v sobě už naplno ovládl. Teď se mu to nepovedlo a ještě ke všemu omdlel. Odnesl ho na bezpečnou větev a doufal, že se mu nic nestane. Tahle chyba je bude stát spoustu životů.

"Kurva!"ulevil si a vydal se po nejbližším vrahovi v titánském oblečku. Uviděl, jak Jeanajeden chytil do ruky a zmáčkl ještě dřív, než mu stihl doletět na pomoc. To odstartovalo další vlnu mrtvých.

Bylo po všem. S chladnou hlavou došel zpět k Erenovi zrovna, když se začal probouzet. Levi byl otupělý, ale přesto se natáhl k mladšímu vojínovi a přivinul jej k sobě.

"Co se stalo?"

Žádná odpověď.

"Levi…" V tom sjel pohledem dolů. Na zemi v kaluži krve leželo polámané tělo Mikasy. "NE!" vytrhl se staršímu muži z objetí.

* * *

_Stačil jsem jim. Bez většího problému jsem sebou mrskal a švihal šavlemi. V dalším okamžiku jsem viděl Leviho dát znamení a Mikasu těsně pod nohama nějakého titána. Kousl jsem se do prstu a nic se nestalo. Znovu. Znovu. Přistál jsem tvrdě na kolena. Zem byla tvrdá. V dalším momentě jsem cítil ruce na ramenou. Zatočila se mi hlava, ale to už sem letěl pryč vzhůru černou tmou._

* * *

"Vyhráli jsme, ale za jakou cenu," bavil se se svým obrazem v zrcadle. Poupravil si kravatu. Většina vojáků mrtvých, Jean a Mikasa s nimi. Vrazil ruku dopředu. Sklo s hlučným doprovodem prasklo a sesypalo na podlahu. Erenovi bylo všecko jedno.

"Erene!" vykřikl Armin, který právě vešel do pokoje. Popadl ho za krvácející ruku. "Co to proboha děláš? Pojď, ovážu ti to," táhl ho za zraněnou končetinu do koupelny, "co tě to napadlo rozbíjet rukou zrcadla?" Eren sledoval, jak mu krvácí ruka, zatímco Armin vytahoval obvaz z lékárničky.

"To nemá cenu. Za chvíli se to zahojí," zavrčel shifter. Jeho hlas se nesl, ale tělo jakoby nebylo jeho. Blondýn i přes kamarádův nesouhlas pokračoval. Neodradila ho ani další brunetova poznámka:"Jsem přece Titán, vzpomínáš?" Jeho schopnosti nevymizely. Ruka se hojila sama. Proč teda měl problém se přeměnit? Nechápal. Kdyby…

Položil kytici růží na hrob Mikasy. Armin už chvíli pozoroval, jak se Eren od Vítězství uzavírá do sebe. Jeho prázdné pohledy Armina víc než trápily. A ke všemu si začal i ubližovat. To co bylo mezi ním a desátníkem vymizelo. Už nevídal zvláštní pohledy z očí do očí, které se najednou zjemnily při pohledu na toho druhého. Eren byl v jasném stresu.

Uvažoval tam mezi proslovem generála Prixe a ještě několika významných nadřízených. Neposlouchal tyhle nesmírně "duchaplné" proslovy. Sám se děsil vidiny míru. Tušil, že přivede ještě spoustu problémů a slova vůdců mazala všem jen med kolem pusy. Hloupé, protože ono vítězství pro spoustu lidí vůbec není důvod k oslavám. Spíš vede k pohřbům.

"Erene?" objevila se vedle nich Hange. "Chtěla bych se tě zeptat, jestli bychom se mohli na příští týden domluvit na nějakých testech. Pokusíme se přijít na to, co se událo špatně. Souhlasíš?" mluvila jemným tonem. Eren se na ni ani pořádně nepodíval. Spíš zíral někam do neznáma na stromy okolo nich. "Erene?" Bezduše otočil hlavu, ale nic víc. "Stavím se zítra," dodala ještě a pak odešla.

Shifter nechtěl mít se svým tělem nic společného. Selhalo, selhal on sám. Nechce se měnit teď, když už je všechno zmařeno. Ale přesto následujícího dne dal vědkyni svolení.

* * *

_Stačil jsem jim. Bez většího problému jsem sebou mrskal a švihal šavlemi. V dalším okamžiku jsem viděl Leviho dát znamení a Mikasu těsně pod nohama nějakého titána. Kousl jsem se do prstu a nic se nestalo. Znovu. Znovu. Přistál jsem tvrdě na kolena. Zem byla tvrdá. V dalším momentě jsem cítil ruce na ramenou. Zatočila se mi hlava, ale to už sem letěl pryč vzhůru černou tmou. Můžu za to. MŮŽU ZA TO…_

* * *

"Má plnou hlavu výčitek," řekl tiše Armin Hange, když se Eren přesouval na předem určené místo na place, "dneska ráno jsem ho viděl zvracet a jsem si jistý, že hubne, i když jí."

"Něco s ním rozhodně není v pořádku, ale to už víme," přisoudila Hange. V ten moment k nim došel Levi. Eren se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. Oči upřené do země. Cítil, jak ho pozorovali všichni okolo. Oči. Vzhlédl. Jeho oči. Sebral kuráž. Kousl se do prstu. Ucítil prudkou bolest v palci a v břiše. Znovu. A znovu. Opakovalo se to. Znovu. Už zase znovu se nemohl proměnit. Znovu ta bolest. Znovu se kousl. Ještě jednou… Dělalo se mu mdlo. Padl vyčerpáním a bolestí na zem. Tři vojáci, kteří byli nejblíže, se k němu rozběhli. V okamžení ho známé ruce objímaly a chlácholily. Snažily se ho udržet při vědomí. Chtělo se mu brečet, ale nemohl. Nešlo to. Byl úplně… Úplně.

"Erene, zlato, pojď na ošetřovnu,"mluvila k němu Hange, "ošetříme ti tu ruku." Cítil, jak ho někdo vzal do rukou a nesl v závěsu za majorkou.

Co udělal špatně? Proč se nemůže proměnit? Proč musela Mikasa tak zbytečně zemřít? To proto, že je jeho tělo k ničemu? Nebo snad proto, že chtěl být aspoň chvíli šťastný? Tak se těšil, až se všemi uvidí moře. Co teprve ta slibovaná svoboda a vítězství. Chtěl se z nich těšit jako ostatní.

Cítil, jak ho píchla jehla a Hangemnu odebrala krev.

* * *

_Stačil jsem jim. Bez většího problému jsem sebou mrskal a švihal šavlemi. V dalším okamžiku jsem viděl Leviho dát znamení a Mikasu těsně pod nohama nějakého titána. Kousl jsem se do prstu a nic se nestalo. Znovu. Znovu. Přistál jsem tvrdě na kolena. Zem byla tvrdá. V dalším momentě jsem cítil ruce na ramenou. Zatočila se mi hlava, ale to už sem letěl pryč vzhůru černou tmou. Můžu za to já. Můžu za to za všechno…_

* * *

Laboratoř. Hangeina svatá komnata. Děsivé místo pro většinu lidí z jednotky. A Eren měl toho týdne druhou možnost Hangeinu pracovnu navštívit. Neposlouchal, jak šílená vědátorka něco drmolí o dalším svém objevu. S hlubokým nádechem se odvážil zeptat, co mu tedy je, když už ho začínala z jejího švitoření a pobíhání po místnosti, pobolívat hlava.

"Musíš ještě chvíli vydržet. Musíme ještě na někoho počkat, ale jak ho znám bude tu co by dup," mrkla na něj a přemístila se zase k jinému stolu.

"Co chceš, čtyřočko?" rozrazily se dveře, "nemám na tvoje voloviny čas, takže doufám, že je to důležité. Pískoř málem vypustil duši, jak se ke mně hnal," s vražedným pohledem se opřel o stůl.

Hange se usmála, ale neodpověděla. Všimla si, jak Leviho pohled přešel k Erenovi. Pak si odkašlala: "Nejdřív se musím zeptat. Spali jste spolu? Předpokládám, že ano."

Nastalo hrobové ticho. Když Erenstále neodpovídal, desátník se ujal slova. "Co to má s tím společného? Má snad nějakou pohlavní chorobu? Umírá?" Hange se zaculila, když viděla starost v jeho očích. _Armin měl pravdu_ , řekla si v duchu.

"Ne," zakroutila hlavou Hange a usmála se, "neměj strach. Nic takového. Nemusíš se ničeho bát. Přišla jsem na to, že Erenovu neschopnost přeměny zapříčinilo embryo." Levimu cuklo v koutku oka. "Eren čeká dítě, a jestli spal jenom s tebou, tak je evidentně tvoje."

Jestli předtím panovalo hrobové ticho, teď bylo třikrát mocnější. Atmosféra zhoustla. Hange se stále blbě usmívala.

Těhotný? Sakra, co to je za blbost? Nemůže přece otěhotnět, je muž. Naposled co to kontroloval, si tím byl víc než jistý. Kruci nemůže nosit pod srdcem život. To není možné.

"… není možné," zašeptal skoro neslyšně Eren.

"Prosím, Erene? Nerozumím ti," Hange otočila k němu ucho.

"Říkám, že to není možné." Ale co když je. Co když tohle má být jeho vstupenka do nové éry. Bože, není připravený. Tohle je snad zlý sen. Žádnou novou budoucnost nevidí. Rozhodně není připravený. Sakra vždyť o něm Levi ani pohledem nezavadil od té doby co… co…

"Jak se to stalo zatím ještě stále nevím. Budu potřebovat sonograf a další vyšetření. Erene mohl bys-"

"Omluvte mě," Levi vyběhl bez dalšího slova ven ze dveří. Málem v nich porazil Armina. Erenznovu tupě hleděl na podlahu potom, co desátníka vyprovodil očima. Bolestivě ho píchlo u srdce. Jak si sakra mohl myslet, že by s Levim mohli být spolu. Hloupá myšlenka. Navíc tohle v něm mu nedovolovalo se přeměnit. Kvůli tomuhle zahynula spousta lidí a mise málem selhala.

Hange si nebyla jistá, jestli Eren něco zašeptal, nebo ne.

"Musíš víc nahlas…"

"Zbav mě toho," procedil skrz zuby.

"To nemy¬-"

"Zbav mě toho!" zaječel, "řekni mi Hange, proč nemůžu mít normální život, normální tělo? Proč musím nosit v těle nějakou příšeru, kvůli které umírali lidé? O žádné dítě jsem se neprosil… a Levi se vyjádřil jasně. "

"Ale Erene…" začal Armin.

"Ticho!" už brečel. Konečně po tak dlouhé době. Levi si teď určitě myslí, že je monstrum. Těhotný muž. Taková hloupost. Absurdní. Není divu, že vypochodoval z laboratoře jen co se to dalo. Kdo by chtěl takovou zrůdu, jako je on.

"Erene, zlato, dej si pár dní na rozmyšlenou a až se uklidníš, tak si promluvíme znovu, ano?" jemně k němu Hange začala mluvit.

"Ale já tohle nechci. Ze zrůdy, jako jsem já, může vzniknout jedině další zrůda."

"Nejsi zrůda," zatáhla k němu ruku. Čekala, jestli jí v rozhořčení neodstrčí. Nestalo se.

"Jsem! Levi mě nechce. Jsem zrůda. Monstrum… Titán…"

"Pšššt," chlácholila ho v náručí, "dej tomu čas."

"Erene, pojď, odvedu tě do tvého pokoje," ujal se ho Armin.

* * *

_Stačil jsem jim. Bez většího problému jsem sebou mrskal a švihal šavlemi. V dalším okamžiku jsem viděl Leviho dát znamení a Mikasu těsně pod nohama nějakého titána. Kousl jsem se do prstu a nic se nestalo. Znovu. Znovu. Přistál jsem tvrdě na kolena. Zem byla tvrdá. V dalším momentě jsem cítil ruce na ramenou. Zatočila se mi hlava, ale to už sem letěl pryč vzhůru černou tmou. Můžu za to já. Můžu za to za všechno…_

* * *

Dny následovaly. Čas plynul.

* * *

_Stačil jsem jim. Bez většího problému jsem sebou mrskal a švihal šavlemi. V dalším okamžiku jsem viděl Leviho dát znamení a Mikasu těsně pod nohama nějakého titána. Kousl jsem se do prstu a nic se nestalo. Znovu. Znovu. Přistál jsem tvrdě na kolena. Zem byla tvrdá. V dalším momentě jsem cítil ruce na ramenou. Zatočila se mi hlava, ale to už sem letěl pryč vzhůru černou tmou. Můžu za to já. Můžu za to za všechno…_

* * *

Zdeptaný mladík střídavě jedl jako bezedný a střídavě držel protestní hladovku.

Třetí týden. Už třetí týden trucuje a vyvaluje se na posteli. Jeho typická cesta je na záchod a zpět. Občas se zadívá z okna na oblohu anebo na ostatní z jednotky, jak pobíhají po nádvoří.

Nevolnost neustávala a s tím,že pořádně nejedl, se mu dělalo ještě víc špatně. Byl slabý. Dle Hange musí jíst a brát ještě nějaké vitamíny, ale to dělat odmítá. Hange taky na jeho prosbu říká ne.

Všechno mohlo být jinak, kdyby… Kdyby neměl tyhle debilní schopnosti. Vážně, proč musí mít reprodukční orgány? Sakra. Naštvaně praštil do polštáře.Následně vyskočil na nohy, protože pocítil potřebu to vychodit. To se mu nepovedlo. Prudkým pohybem se mu zatočila hlava a omdlel. Vzal sebou cestou dolů i vázu s květinami od Armina.

* * *

_Stačil jsem jim. Bez většího problému jsem sebou mrskal a švihal šavlemi. V dalším okamžiku jsem viděl Leviho dát znamení a Mikasu těsně pod nohama nějakého titána. Kousl jsem se do prstu a nic se nestalo. Znovu. Znovu. Přistál jsem tvrdě na kolena. Zem byla tvrdá. V dalším momentě jsem cítil ruce na ramenou. Zatočila se mi hlava, ale to už sem letěl pryč vzhůru černou tmou. Můžu za to já. Můžu za to za všechno.Vzhlédl jsem na Leviho. Místo soucitu jsem se setkal s opovržením v jeho očích. Cože?_

* * *

Šestý týden. Přemýšlel, že začne Hange vyhrožovat. Prosby byly naprosto marné. Vztekání nemělo smysl a rozbíjení nábytku taky. Pár dnů zpátky mu udělala fotku z přístroje, aby prý viděl, jak jeho miminko vypadá. Vůbec nic tam vidět nebylo a ani se nesnažil černobíle potištěný papírek nějak víc zkoumat. Nechtěl tuhle příšeru v něm. A jestli to takhle půjde dál, porodí titána. Co kdyby začal vyhrožovat, že vyskočí z okna nebo si udělá z břicha boxovací pytel, proplíží se ven a na 3DM gearu si udělá nějaký nepěkný karambol. Napadal ho jeden ošklivý úraz za druhým. Potřebuje se zbavit stvoření parazitujícího v jeho těle a je ochoten zlomit si při tom pár kostí.

Klika cvakla.

Eren stočil pozornost ke dveřím. Panty zavrzaly, když se dveře pootevřely jenom trošku. Nikdo nevstoupil. Jen se v pokoji objevila ruka s tácem. Mladíkovi se začaly sbíhat sliny, když uviděl, co na něm je.

Dobře. Přiznal si, že nejíst nic nevyřeší. A tak přestal s touhle hladovkovou šarádou po té, co si na skle z vázy skoro amputoval ruku. Štěstí, že se hojí rychle.

"Armine, dneska ses překonal. Moje oblíbené sladké jídlo z dětství. Chceš mě rozmazlovat? Protože jestli jo, tak doufám, že si nezapomněl na čokoládovou po-" Dveře se rozevřely a na prahu se objevil Levi. "-levu."

Levi. Desátník LeviAckerman. Ten, se kterým se vyspal. Otec té příšery v něm. Zbabělec. A Eren v jeho očích viděl… smutek? Vážně? Teď? Nesnese od něj takový pohled. A vůbec nemá tam co dělat. A už vůbec ne se přibližovat. "Stůj!" přikázal staršímu. S mužem to ani nehnulo, přibližoval se stále stejným tempem.

"Stůj! Stůj! Nepřibližuj se, říkám!" začal panikařit. Levi rychle položil talíř na stůl. "Ne, nech mě," zmítal se, když ho desátník objal.

"Erene, ticho, klid, uklidni se. Nic se ti nestane. Tichoučko. Pššt…"

Vojín ho přestal bouchat žeber. Z původního jeku se stal slabý vzlykot. Brunet zaryl obličej do jeho hrudi.

"Chtěl jsem k moři," spustil lámavě a tiše, "chtěl jsem ho vidět. Jet tam s Mikasou s Arminem… a s tebou. Ale teď? Nic z toho se nestane, protože Mikasa je-"

"Omlouvám se."

"Cože?" vypískl podobně jako jeho nejlepší kamarád. Oči plné slz.

"Omlouvám se, Erene. Za to, že mi to tak dlouho trvalo. Je mi to líto. Tak strašně moc…"

"Ale co by? Nic ti být líto nemusí," odtáhl se, "máš se na mně zlobit, máš se mě štítit. Nejsem normální," otáčel se k němu zády. Levi ho zezadu objal.

"Nezlobím se, ani se tě neštítím. Byl jsem v šoku. Dozvědět se, že budeš otcem, když to vůbec nečekáš… Zachoval jsem se hrozně."

Eren byl konsternovaný. Levi to uznal za roztomilé a políbil ho. "Chyběl si mi," zašeptal.

Jeager reagoval rychle. Strčil do nadřízeného a ten spadl z postele. Jak si mohl dovolit ho takhle políbit? A co čekal, když si tady napochoduje za bílého dne a strašně se omlouvá. Myslí, že mu tak jednoduše odpustí? Ani neví, jaký má na něj vztek. Ale Leviho sladká slovíčka a jeho hormony byly jako dva dílky skládačky. Znovu začal potahovat. Připustil si to, co si celou dobu odmítal připustit.

"Ty… Ty bys nás chtěl?"

"Samozřejmě. Vás oba. Začala nám nová éra a tohle maličké, bude přesně to pravé, jak jí začít," pohladil ho po hlavě.

"Takže ti vůbec nevadí, že je tohle celé nepřirozené?" nechtěl mu jen tak lehce uvěřit, "nelžeš mi?" "Přestaň s tím, smrade. Snažím se ti tady otevřít a ty mi nevěříš. Pokus o atmosféru si mi úplně zruinoval. Nemel hlouposti, jasně že si člověk a už se tím netrap. Prostě máš o dar navíc no. O to je to lepší! Nestěžuju si. Přestaň řešit pitomosti," Levimu došla trpělivost. V Erenovi cuklo. Všechno najednou spadlo.

"Nesnáším se! Nesnáším se, protože jsem tohle nechal dopustit. Víš, jak to bolelo, když ses tak najednou vyřítil z Hangeiny laboratoře? Celou dobu po vítězství pomalu kloudného slova neřekneš, nepozdravíš a teď si po měsíci a půl napochoduješ do mého pokoje a říkáš, že je ti to líto? Říkáš, že se mám přestat trápit? Teď a tady, hned teď? Děláš si ze mě srandu? Musel jsem vše svalit na naše nenarozené dítě. Všechnu vinu. Na nevinnou bytost. Smrt všech, to, že mě nechceš, všechno. Odmítal jsem si připustit, že za ni nebo jeho jsem vlastně rád a vůbec - že je chci! Chystal jsem se je zabít! Vyžadoval jsem to! Bláznil jsem kvůli tomu! A proč? Protože ty si zbabělec!" bouřil po pokoji a zatínal při tom pěsti, "Jak se vůbec opovažuješ sem přijít a navykládat mi tohle?" Byl ublížený, vážně ublížený.

"Vím, proto se omlouvám. Myslím to vážně. Prosím o odpuštění," zvedl se a přistoupil k Erenovi. "Prosil jsem Hange, aby nesvolila k interrupci. Trvalo mi to dlouho, než jsem se ti dokázal tváří v tvář postavit, protože já můžu za všechno, co se tehdy stalo."

"Posloucháš se? Levi, chtěl jsem zabit naše miminko, protože ty jsi nebyl schopný se mi podívat do očí? Jasně," rozhodil rukama a bylo mu jedno, jestli při tom Levimu vrazil do zubu. Odfrkl si. Desátník si popravil čelist.

"Ale teď jsem tady. Odpustíš mi, ať můžeme začít znovu?" Eren dlouze rozmýšlel. Ale výsledkem nebylo nic jiného, než že se na Leviho nedokáže dlouho zlobit. Zabořil mu nos do hrudi. Nasál jeho vůni čisticích prostředků. Natáhl se pro pořádný polibek. Po dlouhé době se cítil trochu uvolněněji.

"Přiznej se, že tohle si dlouho potřeboval," nemohl si desátník odpustit.

"Stejně tak, jako ty," zaculil se a nechal se vzít do náruče a odnést zpět na postel. "Oh bože. Choval jsem se pateticky. Smrt Mikasy a do toho mi bylo smutno po tobě… Moje chování bylo přehnané. Vždyť já brečel jako ženská," přiznal.

"Jsi voják. Nastřádanou energii musíš čas od času někde uvolnit. A jestli ti chybí boj, tak nepřestávej bojovat. Bojuj za život tvůj, můj i našeho dítěte," nadřízený si přisedl na okraj postele. Chvíli ho hladil po vlasech a pak dodal: "Jo, a ještě, udělej něco s těmi příšernými výkyvy nálad."

"Levi!" vykřikl těhotný a bouchl ho ramene, "víš, z čeho mě právě osočuješ?!" Předstíral uražení, ale široce se usmíval. Pomalu se dostával zpět do své kůže. "Bude mi to vypětí chybět."

"Jdi se najíst, pak si sbal svých pár švestek a jedeme k moři. Já teď jdu vše vyřídit," oznámil příkře. Eren se radostí neudržel a padl mu kolem krku. Natahoval se pro polibek, ale Levi uhnul. "Ugh, a udělej pro mě ještě jednu laskavost. Jdi do koupelky a pořádně se umyj a vyčisti si tu tvou hnijící hubu. To je hnus. Smrdíš jako prase. Raději nechci vědět, kdy jsi cokoliv z toho dělal naposledy…" zamával rukoupřed obličejem v umocňujícím gestu zápachu. S tím muž odkráčel ven z pokoje.

Ok, tak možná to nebude mít tak tragický konec.

* * *

_Seděl jsem pod stromem. Slunce pražilo na mé nohy, které nebyly ve stínu větví.Levi mi ležel na nohou a já se opíral zády o kmen. Odpočívali jsme. On, já a moje docela velké břicho. Idylka odpoledního odpočinku._

_Najednou jsem slyšel povyk na šesté hodině. Povyk blížící se k nám. Popadl mě nepříjemný pocit, že se cíleně blíží k nám. Určitě šlo o velký dav. Natáhl jsem se dopředu, abych vzbudil svého druha. Nic se nestalo. Zkusil jsem to znovu a pořádně mu zatřásl s ramenem. Ani oslovení nepomohlo. Povedlo se mi ho otočit čelem ke mně. Zachvátil mě děs. Panika. Levi měl místo očí dvě krvavé díry a v hrudi díru rozhodně neslučitelnou se životem._

_Kolem se hromadí tváře. Skandují smrt. Přibližují se. Držím se zuby nehty. Snažím se zachovat si chladnou hlavu a hnout Leviho tělem._

_Dav se posouvá blíž. Bere mě za ramena a stahuje mi ruce za zády. Zmítám se. Nedám se. Vidím, jak kovaná špička boty letí směrem k mému břichu…_

* * *

Prudce jsem se na posteli posadil.

"Levi?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Za kudo budu happy jak dva greppy a konstruktivní kritika je směle vítána.  
> Neukousněte mi hlavu a doufám, že se vám líbilo.
> 
> Tak zase někdy ;)


End file.
